Megan McCallister
Megan McCallister is Kevin's older sister. Unlike Buzz, she is not as mean to Kevin, and is instead quite protective of him. She loves and cares for him, despite actually being mean to him. Overview Megan's relationship with Kevin can switch from good to bad. Often, Megan loves and cares for him. But sometimes, Megan tells Kevin mean things, including what she said in the first film, which was, "Oh really? You're completely helpless! Everyone has to do everything for you!" Usually, however, Megan is nice to Kevin, unlike Buzz. Biography ''Home Alone'' Megan is first seen when Kevin asks Jeff to help him pack his suitcase. Megan goes on to say, "What was I supposed to do, shake his hand and say, 'Congratulations. You're an idiot'?" When Kevin refutes that statement, Megan tells Kevin that he's completely helpless and that everyone has to do everything for him. Megan is next seen eating pizza and gets mad at Kevin along with the rest of the McCallister family when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over cheese pizza. She sternly glares at him while holding a napkin in her hand. The next morning, as the McCallisters sleep in because of a power surge, Megan is seen rushing to the airport with her family to catch the flight that they thought they had missed but made it on time. Megan then realizes that Kevin is missing and is worried about him. Megan then goes to her Uncle Rob's apartment with her dad and siblings while her mom waits to get a ride back to Chicago. Megan is later seen in her Uncle Rob's apartment watching a movie It's a Wonderful Life in French with her cousins, Tracy and Fuller, and looking quite worried and bored. Megan then is looking confused and asks Buzz why he is not worried about Kevin being home alone, this is saying that she is very worried and that she cares for her little brother. In an alternative version of the scene, after Buzz said that Kevin deserved that kind of punishment, Megan called out Buzz for being cruel. During the deleted scene "Sleepless in Paris" where it shows Kevin's immediate family (save for Buzz) unable to sleep, she seems to be on the verge of tears. Megan then goes back home with her family on Christmas Day and is very happy to see Kevin again. When Kevin tells the family he had gone shopping Megan is happy to hear that. She is not seen throughout the rest of the film after this. ''Home Alone 2: Lost In New York'' Megan does not interact very often with Kevin as she did in the first film. She is first seen packing for the trip to Miami, Florida. Next seen at the family meeting over Buzz and Kevin's fight, she is seen clapping for Buzz for apologizing about the incident. When Kevin rants at the family that he is not sorry for his actions, Megan is shown rolling her eyes. The next morning, Megan is seen rushing to the airport to catch their flight which they catch. She is next seen handing people their luggage, she then realizes that Kevin is missing again and is worried about him. She is next seen in the Miami hotel watching It's a Wonderful Life in Spanish, she then is seen rushing with her family to go to New York once they find out that Kevin is there. At the end, she is seen opening her presents in the Plaza Hotel and is heard clapping for Kevin for getting lost in New York and making them be in a nice beautiful hotel with a truckload of presents. At the end, it is clear that Megan usually loves her little brother. Gallery Megan-1.jpeg|Megan worries about Kevin being left behind. Megan Mccalister.jpeg 18639-8695.gif|Megan in Home Alone 2. Trivia *In the script for Home Alone, Megan is described as "15, aloof, regal, vain, and self-absorbed." However the script is not the same as the movie. *Later in the script, upon returning home, she tells Kevin that she missed him and even cried a few times. *Her actor (Hillary Wolf) also played Laura in Stepkids who was also part of a big family. Category:Characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters Category:McCallister family (original films)